1. Extract primary lung tumor (566 per 1st year). 2. Immunize rabbits with tumor preparations. 3. Assay the antiserum produced for reactivity with tumor (associated or specific) antigens. 4. If tumor antigen(s) is detected, then methods for serological screening for this antigen(s) shall be designed; biopsy specimens shall also be screened, as will appropriate disease controls. 5. An attempt will be made to culture each of the above 5-6 lung tumors for the purpose of antigen testing and amplification an antigen if available.